Tamoda (planet)
Tamoda was a planet located in the Dopon system in the Vincinia galaxy. Tamoda was a goldilocks planet similar to Earth. Tamoda was an ecumenopolis, which by definition is a city-ruled planet. Tamoda was smaller than Earth, which earth is roughly 1.6 times the radius of Tamoda. Tamoda had very few oceans, with 74% of the planet land formed. Tamoda was one of 4 goldilocks planets in the Dopon system. Tamoda's population of 400 billion was a thriving city planet with 34 provinces on the world. The capital of the planet, Tamoda, was named after Tamoda. With a population of 1.4 billion, it was the largest city to ever be settled in the history of civilization. Tamoda's province was about the same size as Colorado in the United States. Tamoda had roughly three oceans on the planet with the rest of the planet being dominated by urbanization. It was the third-most planet in the Dopon system being the most sustainable planet besides Massa and Miith. The temperatures on Tamoda were much warmer than Earth's with much higher climate temperatures. Description Overview Tamoda was located in the Alkaran sector and served as the capitol planet of the UN, VU and the Dopon system. Tamoda was almost completely covered in urbanization, meaning it was basically an ecumenopolis containing a very large population of over 34 billion people. Tamoda consisted of various races. About 38% of the planet was caucasian, 36% latino, 21% african, and the other 5% was mixed. Tamoda was littered in vast skyscrapers and spires mainly in the Big Five. But when the vast landscape of skyscrapers ended, large mountain ranges ran through Tamoda. Many times the mountains would house buildings and houses at the bases of the hills, but some are completely free of development and are reserved National Parks or reservations such as the Rubonian, Burdath and Garaadian mountain ranges. The planet Tamoda also has three major oceans; the Yogan, Didrrian and Jegomin oceans that in total cover about 31% of the planet's surface. Lakes and seas also spread throughout the planet in different areas that are major water sources for the planet. Ecumenopolis Tamoda officially became an ecumenopolis in 2094, only eleven years later after it was discovered. The invention of construction droids was very beneficial and essential to Tamoda's growth that was needed to sustain the billions of people living on the planet. About 44% of the planet's population is compacted into the Gennister region, mainly residing in the Big Five; Tamoda, Gennister, Haltho, Plunrib and Danderack. These five cities are the five largest cities on Tamoda and all seat as the capitals of their own provinces. The city-ruled planet contains over 40 provinces and has a population of nearly 34,000,000,000. Tamoda barely has enough factories and energy solutions to sustain Tamoda's people. Light pollution is also a very big issue on the planet along with regular pollution. The Core The Core of Tamoda is essentially the center of the planet Tamoda along with its city. The Core is a perfect circle consisting of seven layers; the Capitol, senate, military, economy, two residential layers and communications. The core serves as the center of all Tamodian operations that have operated with the Union and United Nations. History Beginning In December, 2082, UN vessels stumbled upon the Dopon system. After Admiral Nodis sent seven P-ships to each planet in the system; one of the P-ships, Pioneer-62 was the last starship to find the home planet for the UN. P-62 was the first starship to find and explore the final goldilocks planet that would later be named Tamoda. The name Tamoda, interestingly came in a dream to Captain Poma of Pioneer-62. Captain Poma was the first to offer a name for the planet, and "Tamoda" was accepted. The rest of the names of Tamoda did not come from any normal source, but only people's choices of names. Tamoda was finally settled and established in February, 2083 by UN leader Soleis Cappino. People from the United Nations then began to settle on the planet and build buildings and homes. Eventually, so many people from the UN had settled there that engineers needed to create a new developing system for the city. Hardhat droids were then created to aid normal human construction workers to build faster and more efficiently. Tamoda officially became a city-ruled planet in 2094 after the planet had nearly completed full construction. The ecumenopolis served as the capitol planet of both the United Nations and Vincinian Union. Vincinian War Era During the Vincinian war, Tamoda served as the hub for UN operations and military. The UN was able to maintain safety on the planet from the Shadow Empire for seven years until Emperor Zakken sent naval forces to cross the MAZ and enter the Dopon system and the War for Tamoda began. The war took place above the planet in Tamodian space. After nearly a day of fighting, UN naval forces were able to defend their home planet and vanquished the remaining Shadow Empire forces. Although the UN won the battle, a lot of casualties and destruction was caused, resulting in over 65,000 deaths because of debris and bombs in the battle above and many buildings and structures were destroyed.